


Trapped

by DoitTheJaneway



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Resolved Sexual Tension, Talking, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoitTheJaneway/pseuds/DoitTheJaneway
Summary: Mulder and Scully find themselves trapped and waiting for rescue while working a case.  They pass the time by hashing out all their relationship issues.





	1. Chapter 1

Scully walked in to Assistant Direct Skinner’s office waiting area. His secretary smiled. “Agent Scully, hello. Please join Agent Mulder on the couch. He will be with you shortly." Scully walked over and sat next to Mulder. He leaned into her ear a whispered. “10 to 1 odds he sends us back to California.” She gave him a slight smile at the comment and settled into her seat to finish reading her in office memos that she had collected on the way. A few minutes later AD Skinner opened the door.

“Agents, please come inside.” They sat in front of his desk. 

“I have a new assignment for you two. There is a serial killer in Forsyth, Idaho that is targeting people who have claimed to be abducted by aliens. Naturally, I thought that the X files team could assist the investigation. The local sheriff would like to keep control of the case but would like some help profiling who might be in danger. You have tickets on the noon flight to Idaho. Any questions?”

“No sir. This makes sense.” Mulder said as he looked to Scully. 

“Do you have any info on the previous cases?” Scully questioned. Skinner handed her a folder. 

“Dismissed Agents. You’re flight leaves in 2 hours. Make sure to make the bureau look good.”

They exited the office and headed to the parking deck. They grabbed their go bags and made their way to the airport. 

XXXXXX

Upon arriving in Forsyth, the sherif of the town met them in baggage claim. “Agents Scully and Mulder I presume.” He was a stout man with a with a bushy mustache and a booming voice.

“Yes, that’s us.” Mulder said. 

“Thanks for coming all this way Agents.” He shook both of their hands in succession. He then turned towards the door as they followed him out. 

“We have much to discuss.” With that he waved them to a car, and they drove to the station. On the way he began to explain why they were there. 

“Forsyth is a small quiet community. Honestly, I’ve only handled one other murder since moving to this town. Once I realized the serial nature of this case, I knew we would need some help, but don’t get me wrong, I have a competent staff that are well trained and capable of handling the investigation, once we get our suspect narrowed down.” They arrived at the station, and he walked them inside. 

“This is the 3rd victim in 3 months.” He pointed to a makeshift murder board with pictures of victims and evidence arranged in a flow chart formation. 

“All with the same MO.” He proceeded to go over the case details with them both, answering all their questions. 

When they finished, he said “Well Agents, I think that’s enough for the evening. We’ve got a car for you to use while you’re in town. I’ll let you get settled into the hotel for tonight.” He handed Scully a set of keys and walked them to the car outside. 

"Thank you sheriff. Can you give us some directions to the hotel? 

"Well, the only accommodation in this town is Mrs Smith’s Bed and Breakfast. It's just down the street if you take a left out of the parking lot. The rooms may be a little old fashioned, but she makes a great spread in the mornings.” He said with a bright smile. “Just tell Mrs Smith I said to give you some rooms.” With that he left them and headed to his own car. 

“Wait. What? We don’t have rooms reserved?” Scully questioned Mulder as they entered the car. 

He shrugged. “The sheriff said he’d take care of it.” Scully’s eyes rolled. She worried, given they had no other options, and she really wanted some time to herself. For whatever reason, Mulder had gotten on her last nerve today, and she just wanted 8 hours without his obsessive sunflower seed eating, personal space invasion and incessant talking. 

They arrived at the bed and breakfast and walked in to find Mrs Smith at the check in desk.

“Hello, this is Agent Scully and I’m Agent Mulder. The Sheriff said that he had some rooms reserved for us.” 

“Rooms? The sheriff said he only needed one room reserved” she said.

“No, we definitely need 2 rooms!” Scully interjected. 

“I’m sorry. There’s a women’s league meeting in town and all the other rooms are occupied. I only have the one. It does have a king bed and a couch though, if that helps.” Scully scowled at Mulder. He knew it was his job to secure the travel arrangements. He shrugged his shoulders, gave her his best puppy dog eyes and mouthed the word “sorry”. Scully signed the paperwork and grabbed the keys without saying a word. It really wasn’t that big of a deal. She and Mulder had became close over the last 6 years, and she was fine sharing space with him. They ended up falling asleep in each other’s rooms quite a bit while working late nights on the road. It was just that she had been looking forward all day to a few hours alone and a warm bath with her book and a glass of wine. 

Exhausted, she grabbed her bags and stomped up the stairs, bursting through the door as soon as she could get it unlocked. Mulder followed slowly behind her.

“Scully, I really am sorry. I didn’t know…”. 

“Mulder, it’s ok. It’s not you, per se. I just wanted some time to myself tonight. I'm not trying to make you feel bad.”

“No worries Scully. Let me change into my running clothes, and I can at least get out of here for an hour or so. Call in your order to the diner down the street, and I’ll pick up dinner on my way back.” he said with a ernest look in his face. 

“Thank you Mulder. I appreciate that. Maybe I'll just take a long bath while your out.”

XXXXXX

Two hours later, Mulder arrived back to the room with a bag of take out to find Scully in a soft, fluffy robe on her second glass of wine. He held up the bag and smiled. “Dinner is served.” She smiled back at him and said “Great, I’m starving.”

They ate in silence for a while, listening to the classic rock station Scully had tuned on the radio. As they finished up the meal, Mulder finally spoke up. “Scully, I want you to take the bed tonight. I’ll take the couch.”

“No. That couch is too small for you, and you well know I can sleep anywhere. You take the bed.”

He hesitated for a few moments and said, "Look Scully, it’s a king sized bed. Let’s just both sleep in it and get some good rest. You know it’ll be a long day tomorrow. I’m gonna go take a shower. Pick whatever side you like.” 

"Ok" she said as she nodded in agreement and slid into bed. She drifted off to sleep quickly. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the middle of the night with a warm body at her back. Mulder’s arm was around her waist, holding her close. She was startled initially but felt her body relax shortly afterwards. She forgot how comforting it was to sleep in someone’s arms. She quickly fell back into a peaceful slumber and didn’t arouse again until their alarm sounded. By that time, they had made their way back to their separate sides of the bed. They readied themselves for the day; neither speaking of the night before.

They ate breakfast in Mrs Smith’s dining room and then headed out to locate a witness the sheriff had not had time to interview yet. When they arrived, Mulder knocked on the door. A small blonde female in her mid twenties answered the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Hello, my name is Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully. We’d like to ask you a few questions regarding a statement you made to the police about the recent murders in town.” They flashed her their badges. 

“Yes, I’m sorry." she stepped out and gently closed the door. I can’t let you inside. My children are asleep and my dog will bark. Can I answer your questions out here...quickly?”

“Yes ma’am.” Scully stated. “You told the sheriff that you thought you knew one of our suspects and that he lived in your neighborhood several years ago.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I knew him, but I did think I recognized him as a previous neighbor. He lived about 3 houses down from us when we lived in the Wedgwood area. He kept to himself most of the time. I only knew his name because the mailman kept mixing up our mail.”

“Could you please write down his name and address please?” Mulder handed her a pen and paper. The lady did as he asked and handed this back to him with a slight smile. About that time a baby was heard crying from inside the house.

“I’m sorry agents. I need to go. Can we continue this at a more convenient time?”

“Of course ma’am. We’ll be in touch. Thank you for your help.” Scully said with a tight smile.

They got back in their car and headed to the man’s previous address. When they arrived, Mulder jumped out and walked to the door.

“Mulder, we need to call this in and get backup.” 

"Relax Scully, he probably doesn’t live here anymore. I’m just going to see if he left a forwarding address.” Scully rolled her eyes and stayed in the car to notify the sheriff’s office of their location. Mulder returned to the car a few minutes later.

“We’re in luck Scully. They gave me directions to the place where our suspect moved. It’s about 10 minutes from here.” He looked at her with a pleading face. She knew he was dying to go investigate. 

“Fine, you drive. I’ll call it in.” She did just that, but the dispatcher didn’t seem in any hurry to send backup.

“I’ll note your position and expect check-in at 1600. Over.”

“You don’t have any backup to send us now?” Scully asked.

“Sorry, agent Scully. They’re all working security at the women’s league meeting. There are no spar cars available. Over.”

Scully rolled her eyes and covered the mouthpiece looking at Mulder. “Far be it for us to disrupt security of the women’s league for a serial killer.” She said in her most sarcastic tone. She uncovered the phone mouthpiece. “We’ll check in before 1600.”

They exited the car up the road and walked down the hill to a small secluded house in disrepair. They walked onto the porch and knocked on the door. Nobody answered, but the door swung open with the force of his knocking. 

“Hello, is anyone home? We're federal agents.” Mulder said. He walked in slowly and Scully followed. Their guns were drawn. He motioned for her to go down one side of the house while he went down the other with the plan to meet in the middle at the back of the house. Scully walked past a living room scattered with pizza boxes and take out containers. It smelled about as well kept as it looked. She walked through a doorway to a makeshift bedroom with a mattress on the floor. About that time, she heard a loud crash and Mulder yell. Scully carefully crossed the kitchen and looked down. There was a small cellar with a dirt floor just off the kitchen with a ladder lying nearby. It appeared to have been covered with a rug that Mulder stepped on and fell in. His gun had slid across the floor to the kitchen threshold as he fell.

"Mulder are you ok?"

"Yeah, this huge pile of beef jerky broke my fall, but my ankle is killing me." he said as he tried to stand up.

“Ok, if I put this ladder down, can you climb back out?”

“I don’t think so Scully. I seemed to have hurt my ankle pretty bad. I can’t put any weight on it.”

“Ok, hold on. I’m coming down.” Scully moved the ladder into position and climbed down. She crouched down to look at his ankle. She put her gun down on the kitchen floor, which was just over her head now that she was standing on the cellar floor. She pulled his shoe and sock off to see his ankle was already swelling. It was tender to move, and he winced as she inspected it. 

“I don’t think anything is broken. Can you stand and balance on me enough to get up the ladder?” Suddenly they heard a large scraping noise. Scully looked up to see her gun was gone and the ladder was being pulled up. A large chest was then slid over the hole in the floor. They tried to jump up to stop it, but their efforts were fruitless. 

“Hey. Stop. We’re with the FBI.” The room went black, and Mulder realized just how small the space was. Scully’s belly was now pressed up against his face as he knelt down on the floor. She was trying to push the chest back away but it was too heavy. 

“Scully.” He whispered as he pushed her away slightly. “Can you please stop? Even if we could get that off, there’s a suspect up there with both of our guns and who knows how many other weapons.” He whispered. “The only thing we can do is wait until we miss the check in and the sheriff’s office sends someone to look for us.” She nodded in agreement. She looked around. There was a small hole to the outside, where a ray of light filtered into the dark space. At least they wouldn’t suffocate. She felt around the floor and found a jug of water, the beef jerky and a bunch of canned food. Apparently the suspect used the area to store supplies. Scully broke off a couple of pieces of wood slats fron the wall and found an old cloth and a plastic tarp that she tore into strips.

“what are you doing, Scully?”

“I’m making a splint for your ankle.” She wrapped his foot in the piece of cloth for padding and then placed the strips of either side of his ankle. She tied this all into place with the plastic strips.

“Hey, not bad.” Mulder said as he gently moved his foot around. Scully smirked and sat down on the floor against the wall, facing him. Mulder’s legs sprawled over the floor and there was only a small space left for her to sit. She couldn’t fold herself into the space and had to place her legs in his lap. He rested his arms over her legs. They looked at each other and listened to the noises upstairs. They heard the phone ring and a muffled voice above them. After the conversation ended, they heard rushed footsteps towards the door and then the door opened and slammed shut. They could hear a vehicle outside start and drive away. 

“Ok, now’s our chance Mulder. Can you stand enough to help me push this thing off the opening?” He tried to stand but couldn’t get upright due to his size. He tried placing his back against the chest and pushed up, trying to put as little weight as possible on his bad ankle. 

“1,2,3 push.” They both tried with all their might but it wouldn’t budge. 

“He must have weighted it down on top. I don’t think we can move it Scully.”

She nodded in agreement and combed the walls for any other escape routes. “Dammit! I don’t see any other way out.” 

“I think we’re back to our original plan, Scully. We’re just gonna have to wait. At least we won’t starve.” He said as he held up the water and jerky. He opened a pack of jerky and bit off a piece. “Want some?” He said and held out the bit off end to her. Scully scrunched up her face in disgust. Mulder shrugged and sat back down with his legs out in a V. 

“Come on Scully. Sit down and conserve your energy.” He said, and he pulled her down to sit between his legs with her back facing him. She really didn’t want to be that close to him. She was afraid that would conjure up memories of last night in bed, so she tried to resist him.

“Mulder, don’t.” She pushed back but lost her balance and fell onto his chest sliding down his front to the floor. He groaned at the contact. Once she gave up struggling and was settled in front of him, he handed her the water jug. She popped the seal and took a long drink and handed back to him. He did the same and replaced the cap. They sat in silence. Scully’s stomach suddenly growled loudly, and they both chuckled. He handed her the remaining jerky. She reluctantly accepted and devoured a piece as quickly as possible to avoid tasting it too much.

“I can’t believe we’re in here. How did we get stuck in this spot?” Scully said in frustration. She leaned back against him a bit more and felt something poke her in the hip.

“Mulder… I know that’s not your gun in your pocket.”

“What? Oh, no Scully.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight and showed it to her.

“Thank God.” She stated with a chuckle. She grabbed the flashlight and set it upright to illuminate the cellar better.

“Scully, your appreciation that I was not aroused offends me a little” he said in a slightly mocking tone. 

“Umm… That’s not what I meant. I was just happy to have some light in here. Actually... it would be a perfectly normal male sexual response to become aroused in these cramped quarters.”

“Well, someone’s got a high opinion of herself.” He said sarcastically. She turned her head back to look at him. 

“Mulder, you know what I meant. I’m sure you’re aware that there is a certain… chemistry between us.” She broke his gaze and looked down at the flashlight. 

“Yeah, I guess from my end, but I didn’t know you felt the same way.”

“Well, I do. I guess, but we’re partners, and there are rules in place about these things for a reason. Plus we’ve had plenty of chances to… escalate things, but it’s never happened. Don’t you think that’s a sign that it’s not meant to be or at least, that it wouldn’t work?” He was quiet for a few moments.

“On a scale of 1-10, how much chemistry are we talking here, Scully?

“Mulder! Stop that." she stopped for a moment before quietly stating: "You tell me. I know you feel it too.” He turned her shoulders with his hands so he could look into her eyes. His face seemed caught in a magnetic field, being drawn to hers. He lost himself in her eyes. Their lips touched softly, and she gasped and pulled back slightly. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip and she opened her lips. He pushed his tongue inside and caressed hers. They continued for several moments, and he began to slide his hand into her shirt. Scully’s eyes then bolted open, and she pushed him away quickly.

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” Scully said and Mulder pulled away with a questioning look. 

“I can’t, Mulder.” She turned back around and faced the cellar wall. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” He said wiping his mouth on his sleeves. 

“It’s ok, Mulder. I was right there with you. You didn’t force me to do anything.” They once again fell silent for a few minutes. 

Mulder broke the silence. “Scully, you’re worrying me. I can hear you thinking. Please talk to me. I won’t be able to take it if this comes between us.”

“It’s not Mulder. It’s nothing. I was just thinking about that huge crush I had on you when we first started working together. If you had done that back then, you would’ve had a silly grin on your face by now.” She chuckled.

“Really? What changed for you?”

“Well, I had cancer and almost died and then there was a whirlwind of cases, and the cigarette smoking man and ex girlfriends. I guess my attraction just took a back seat to all that.”

“Interesting. For me, it was just the opposite. In the beginning, I just saw you as a threat and this annoying woman that second guessed everything I said. Then when you were abducted, I realized I didn’t know how to work without you. Then I got you back, but you got cancer, and when I thought you were going to die, I knew that I would do anything it took to keep you in my life. When you leave me, either by choice or by force, my mind goes crazy. When you left with the cigarette smoking man, I thought I was going to go insane. I couldn’t focus on anything else.”

Quiet again.

“Why do you do that, Scully? Jerse, CGB Spender, my neighbor. Why do you run from me to them?”

“Mulder, you run away from me much more than I run away from you.”

“I know, but I’m running after answers and trying to keep you from danger. It seems to me that you just run from me straight to danger for no logical reason at all.”

“Ok fine, I may have some authority issues that make me feel that I have to rebel from time to time, but I don’t feel that I am running into danger. I have always stayed in control.” "Scully, you may have thought you were in control, but from my standpoint, you put yourself in danger for no apparent reason, other than to get my attention.”

“That is not why I did it and you know that. It’s not about you Mulder. It was about me!” Her voice was a bit more pressed as she spoke. “I seem to be drawn to dominant male personalities, but then I just get lost. I feel like no one can see me for them. I can’t even see myself sometimes because I am so lost in their causes. It frightens me.”

“Please know I never meant to do that to you Scully.”

I know you didn’t mean to do it. That's why I said it wasn’t about you. I do it to myself and therefore, I feel I have to get myself out of it. It’s the only way I know to break the cycle.”

Silence fell again. He contemplated her reasoning. 

“Since we’re confessing our grievances, maybe you could tell me why you dropped me like a hot potato when Diana came calling?” She interjected. 

“Honestly, Scully. I didn’t mean to do that either. Diana knew how to push my buttons. She knew how to influence me, and she did put a wedge between us. I realize now that she was a master manipulator, and I fell for her bullshit hook, line and sinker. I’m sorry about that, but you have to know ahe wasn't always like that. I did trust her at one time, but I don’t now. I realize that what I did jeopardized our relationship. A lesser agent would’ve asked for a transfer.”

“I don’t know about that Mulder, but I did think about shooting you again once or twice.” She smiled but he couldn’t see her face. He grinned anyway knowing she had a point. 

A few more minutes passed in silence. 

“What about that night in my hallway Scully, before you were stung by that bee? We almost kissed and then we never talked about it again.”

“Well, I thought about that a lot while I was recovering and ultimately, I decided that you were just trying to find a reason to keep me in the X files. It ultimately worked, so I figured there wasn’t a reason to discuss it further.” He nodded and placed his hands on his knees around her. She took his silence as agreement. Even if he didn’t exactly agree with her, he couldn't help but acknowledge that there may be some truth to that statement. 

“So what about the night on the baseball field?” He said. “It felt to me that we had some chemistry that night as well. What would’ve happened if I tried to kiss you when I walked you back to your car?”

“Well Mulder, you were right about the chemistry that night. Honestly, if you had tried to kiss me, you would’ve been making me breakfast the next morning. Actually, after your little batting practice move, I was so turned on, I probably would’ve jumped you at my car if you had just looked me in the eye for more than 2 seconds.”

“Damn! I was so embarrassed that night. I thought I had crossed the line. I thought I made you uncomfortable.”

“Well, you did make me uncomfortable Mulder, but it wasn’t due to anything you did wrong.” She was blushing. Thankfully, the flashlight went out. He couldn’t see her face. 

“Batteries must’ve died.” He said in a slightly higher tone than normal. 

A few more moments pass. 

“What about the night after you rescued me from the Bermuda triangle? I told you I loved you, and you just blew me off.”

“You were drugged Mulder. I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Well, I was serious, and you just walked away. That kinda hurt Scully.”

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

More silence

Scully switched the subject again. “What about New Years Eve after we kissed? I asked you up to my apartment, and you said no. That kinda hurt me Mulder.”

“Yeah, ok. Sorry about that. I actually knew what you wanted then, but I didn’t want our first time to be when I was hurt and drugged. If we make that step, I want it to be perfect. 

She didn’t respond, but she put her left hand on his that was still sitting on his knee. She moved it to her lap and joined her other hand on top. 

Quiet again. Mulder inhaled deeply.

“So what’s next for us Scully? Do we split up and go our separate ways, or do we move into a more physical relationship, because I don’t think we can continue to be platonic partners with the knowledge of our mutual attraction, which just keeps getting stronger every day. Scully, I love you.” He was thankful she was not facing him. He wasn’t sure he could’ve got through all that if he had to look her in the eyes and watch her expressions.

Scully was stunned. It was like she had a a pair of 2’s, and he called her bluff. She didn’t know what to say. He had lain all his cards on the table and it was a full house. 

“I… I don’t want to separate.” She said knowing he was reading what she didn’t say more than what she did. He remained quiet, just letting her sit and think. Finally, she got up on her knees, still in between his legs, and turned around to look at him. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. There were tears on her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe one away. She leaned into him, and he pushed his lips to hers. Once again they fell into a passionate embrace. She moved her knees to the outside of his legs, and he leaned back against the wall. She pushed her chest into his, and their tongues entwined together. She straddled his hips and began to grind against him slowly. He groaned at the contact. Suddenly, they heard pounding at the door.

“Police. Open up!” They jumped to their feet. A few seconds later the door was crashed open. “We’re down here.” They yelled together. They heard some muffled voices and rustling. Then the chest began to move away. 

“Is there a ladder up there?” Scully asked. They found the ladder and moved it into place. She climbed out and one of the officers handed her their 2 guns. “I believe these belong to you.” He said with a scoff. She grabbed the 2 guns and turned around with an annoyed look on her face. 

“He has a sprained ankle. Can you help him up the ladder?” They pulled Mulder up the ladder, and he limped up to the floor. 

One of the other officers spoke up. “Agent Scully, we caught your suspect at the local supermarket buying drano and zip ties. He’s down at the station. We’re going to question him, but it seems likely we’ll get a confession.”

“Great. I'm glad it's over. Let’s get Agent Mulder to the ER so he can get an x ray of that ankle.”


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at the bed and breakfast late that evening after stopping by the local urgent care. The staff there concluded his ankle was not fractured and gave Mulder a boot to keep it immobilized until it healed. They had also grabbed a bite to eat at the diner, where Mulder tried the run down juke box and happened to find Scully's favorite song. They laughed and swayed to the music. Scully then helped him to the room. She sat him down on the toilet lid and helped him get his pants and boot off to take a shower. 

“There’s room enough for 2 in there Scully.” He smirked.

“Mulder, we’re on a case, and you’re once again injured and drugged. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Technically, our involvement in the case is over, but suit yourself Scully.” He said, as he pulled off his shirt, leaving him just in his boxers. Scully stared at his chest for a second too long and Mulder smirked, flexing his pecs to get her attention. Scully snapped her eyes back up to his and blushed.

“At least I didn’t get another Oh brother.” She smiled briefly as she looked away and then left the bathroom to leave him to it. He finished disrobing and got in the shower. Scully knocked on the door a few minutes later. “Mulder, I have your bag. Do you want some clean clothes in there?” She cracked the door.

“Yeah Scully. Just leave it on the sink.” She opened the door enough to set the bag on the counter. She caught a glimpse of his tight muscular buttocks and back in the mirror, and her jaw dropped. She quickly closed the door. She could feel her arousal arising from deep inside, and she still had to sleep in the same bed as this man. She heard the shower stop and she moved to her bag to grab some clean clothes. He limped out of the bathroom in boxers and no shirt. 

“All yours Scully.” He thew his bag on bed and pulled on a t shirt. She helped him lie down on the bed and prop up his ankle on a pillow and then stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. She stripped off her dirty clothes and got into the shower. She could smell his body wash lingering in the air, and it made her think about the previous night waking up in his arms as well as their passionate embraces in the cellar. She smiled in anticipation of what was to come. 

After getting out of the shower, she dressed and dried her hair. She walked out of the bathroom. Mulder was lying in bed reading. He looked even more appealing with his glasses on. She smiled at him and tucked her bag away in a chair. He patted the bed beside him, and she climbed in after turning out the light. 

“How’s your ankle?” She leaned up against his side. 

“Mmmm… much better now.” He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. They both were exhausted, and now clean and full as well. It didn’t take long to fall asleep. Neither moved all night. They woke in each other’s arms the next morning with the sun shine warming them from the open window. 

“Mornin’ Scully.”

“Mmmm… morning Mulder.” She burrowed further into his chest, tightening her grip around him. “What a day yesterday. I was exhausted.”

"Yeah, me too. I think that was the best sleep I’ve ever gotten, Scully. I slept a whole 10 hours." he said excitedly. 

“We should get some pain meds in you before you start to move that ankle.” She grabbed the bottle they bought last night and filled a cup of water for him. She also grabbed his boot from the bathroom and helped him put it back on. 

“Thanks Scully." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I’m hungry. Let’s go get breakfast.” He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips this time. She smiled. 

“You go down. I need about 20 minutes to get ready, and I’ll meet you down there.”

“Ok Scully. It might take me 20 minutes to get down the stairs anyway.” He dressed quickly and slowly limped out and closed the door behind him. Scully got ready and met him for breakfast. 

“We need to go by the station and check on the interrogation. Hopefully, we can drop off the paperwork and go home this afternoon.” Mulder said.

“That’d be nice… to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

After breakfast they walked to the car. Scully could see his limp was dissipating. 

“Mulder, is your ankle feeling better?”

“Yeah it is. It hurt like a bitch first thing this morning, but once I worked out the soreness, it felt much better.”

“Great Mulder. Hopefully, you can lose the boot by the weekend.” 

They got to the station just in time to see the suspect being put into a cell. Scully left to drop off their reports. The sheriff stepped up to Mulder.

“Thanks to you guys following that lead, the suspect was apprehended and has confessed to all 3 murders. He claimed that his father was abducted by aliens and that made him abuse his kids. He was killing other abductees to prevent further abuse to their children.”

Mulder nodded. “We’re glad to help. Sorry you had to come rescue us.”

“No problem. It gave my guys a great story. Hope your ankle is going to be ok.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine in a week or so. We were thinking about getting a flight back this afternoon. We dropped off our reports with your team. Anything else you need from us sheriff?”

“No, once again, thanks for your help. You two have a safe trip. Take the car to the airport. One of the guys can pick it up later.” He tipped his hat and walked away. Scully caught up with him, and they walked back to the car. 

“Let’s hit the road, partner.” They headed back to DC, grabbing Mulder’s car at the airport. Mulder pulled up to drop off Scully at her apartment, but she didn’t get out. She turned and looked at him. She took in a big breath and let it out slowly. 

“Ok, Mulder. I’m gonna ask you one last time. I know you’re somewhat injured, but do you wanna come up? It’s Friday night. We could order a pizza and watch a movie and then, well we could see where the night takes us.” She smirked as she ran her finger down his shirt. Her heart was pounding out there on a very precarious limb. 

“I’m there Scully.” He jumped out and bounded up her steps like he had no injury at all. She shook her head, took a huge sigh of relief and grabbed the bags. 

They sat on her couch in comfort, feet propped up on the coffee table. She had already taken off her jacket and Mulder had removed his overshirt. Most of a medium pizza and 6 pack of beers were gone. They were watching Gladiator and towards the end of the movie, Scully moved to his side. His arm wound around her. She entwined her hand in his and looked up at him. His pupils were dilated, and his body was hot beneath her. She felt his heart rate speed up as hers did the same. He leaned down to kiss her. Their lips pressed hard against one another. His tongue reached into her mouth and found hers. A few moments later, they broke for air, and Scully turned and straddled him. They went back to kissing. Her hands roamed into his hair and down the back of his neck. His hands settled on her hips and then moved to cup her ass. He pulled her to him and she ground her pelvis into his erection. He groaned. His hands moved up her back and lifted her shirt off of her. He then unclasped her bra, and she pulled it off and threw it on the ground. His hands grabbed her breasts and she moaned at the contact. Her head leaned back as her back arched, and he pressed his lips to her neck and sucked in just below her ear. She gasped. Her hands grabbed at his shirt and pulled it over his head. She unbuckled his belt and pants and he lifted his hips so she could push down his pants. She stood and he removed his pants the rest of the way and stripped off hers as well. She straddled him again and reached down to palm his erection as their lips moved against one another fervently. She pulled his erection out of his boxers and lifted herself over him. She slid her underwear to the side and impaled herself down on him slowly. They both let out a satisfied moan. Once fully inside of her, Mulder began to slowly thrust and she ground her hips down on him in sync. The pace quickened steadily. He reached between them to massage her clit. This action eventually sent her over the edge. Her head drifted back and her whole body tensed as her orgasm rushed over her. Mulder followed quickly behind her emptying himself into her with a loud groan. They both collapsed on the couch, satisfied. 

After a few minutes, Scully pulled her head off of his shoulder and smiled at him, looking deep into his eyes. 

“I love you Mulder.” He smiled. 

“I love you too Scully. Let’s go to bed.” They both got up and settled into her bed to begin a weekend marathon of sleeping, love making and lounging in post coital bliss. Neither was quite sure how their working relationship would handle this new development, but they would worry about that on Monday.


End file.
